Just A
by SivanShemesh
Summary: A promise has been broken, Legolas feels betrayed His friend was the cause, If only Aragorn had told him… "Lord Elrond will kill me…" Aragorn angst.
1. Broken Promise

Title: Just A…

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Kalisona

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rate: T for Author safety

Warning: Angst/friendship, AU.

Teaser:

A promise has been broken,

Legolas feels betrayed

His friend was the cause,

If only Aragorn had told him…

_"Lord Elrond will kill me…"_

Chapter 1: Broken Promise

Metal struck metal; sounds of iron meeting each other were loud as the battle continued.

As soon as the bodies covered the grass below them, Legolas walked toward his friend, relieved that it was over and wanting to make sure that Aragorn was not hurt.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas asked. As he clasped his friend's shoulder, he noticed the way that Aragorn winced.

Aragorn looked away from his friend, and moved himself away from the elf's touch, not able to look at his blue eyes as he answered.

"No, I am not hurt," he said and, noticing the glance that Legolas gave him, he added in a firm voice, "I am fine."

Legolas sighed heavily as he asked his friend to look at his eyes when he answered him.

Instead of answering the elf, Aragorn walked away from him.

"If only you knew how much care and concern you have in Lord Elrond, you would not act that way… mellon-nin…" Legolas muttered, and followed his friend.

As he did, he noticed a track of blood dripping from his friend's sleeve, and thought, 'Does my friendship means nothing to you?'

There was tension in the air as the two walked.

Legolas wanted to tell him that he knew Aragorn lied to him, and yet he did not wish to cross the line of their friendship. Not knowing how the man would take it, he feared that Aragorn's reaction might ruin their friendship.

Aragorn tried not to make any sound while they walked. He gritted his teeth as the pain sent a wave through his body, not wishing to lose his pride. He did not understand why Legolas made such a great deal about his welfare.

Aragorn swallowed, his hands starting to rub the wound unconsciously, like he was trying to push the pain away.

Legolas noticed, but said nothing, not wishing to rise and have his friend angry at him on this unsafe path to Imladris.

Noises of broken branches alerted the elf and he alerted Aragorn.

'Why did I ever think of the worst thing possible while we walked the path?' Legolas questioned himself, as he readied one arrow on his bow, ready to aim at whatever tried to strike at them.

Those horrible noises that the orcs made…Legolas cursed as he muttered, "No wonder why they found our arrows in them so soon."

Legolas was careful to watch his friend's back as he fought, not wishing him to get wounded, as he was not certain how injured his friend was.

While fighting, Legolas noticed Aragorn fell down to the ground, holding his chest, and cried as the pain seemed to push him to the end of his rope.

Legolas fought alone and hard, not wishing to see his friend dying in front of him in a worthless fight.

The elf noticed the way that one orc snuck closer to his collapsed friend, and instinctively he shot the orc with his arrow, letting him fall backwards, not even touching Aragorn, who seemed lost in a trance.

Legolas sighed in relief when he killed all the orcs. Then he noticed the red color falling like rain from his friend's body.

"Aragorn, where were you hurt?" Legolas asked, moving his hand gracefully to his friend's shoulder. Noticing the way Aragorn winced at his touch, Legolas feared for the worst.

"You promised you would tell me if you were hurt!" Legolas exclaimed, trying to ease the anger that caught him.

Aragorn lifted his head, and stared at the angry blue eyes of his friend as his own grey eyes filled with tears, the tears falling down as the pain sharpened in his body.

Legolas noticed the tears falling from his friend's grey eyes, and asked as gently as he could, "Why have you broken the promise? You should tell me, Aragorn. I am your friend."

TBC...


	2. Not Good Enough

Disclaimer and Summary - see in chapter 1.

Beta: Kali

Chapter 2: Not Good Enough

The pain was like dynamite, burning in his body, causing him to meet the muddy ground. His face soon was covered by it.

Aragorn was hurt, more in the heart than the body.

Knowing the pain riding his body, driving his mind into madness, the emotional part started to rise, as he remembered the conversation between his friend and his adopted father.

_"You are taking a great burden in your way, Legolas," Elrond told to the Mirkwood's Prince, as he sighed heavily._

_"Indeed," Legolas replied, as his blue eyes settled upon the man who seemed to be teasing the twins._

_"You have to watch him. I do not wish to lose him. He is like a son to me."_

_"I am aware if that fact, my lord Elrond, and I will do my best to keep my eyes on him," The prince told the lord of that issue, as he locked his eyes with Elrond's to tell him how serious he was._

_"Then I do hope to see him for once return without any bruises on his body, and I put it to you to watch him," Elrond told the prince and then he added, "Do not disappoint me."_

"Why?" Aragorn's pained voice sounded weak to the prince, who leaned closer to his fallen friend. Aragorn could see the frown on the elf's face.

"Why is what?" Legolas asked, not knowing where his friend was going with that simple question.

"Why am I treated like a boy by Lord Elrond and you?" Aragorn asked weakly, and found it hard to breath. He gasped for air.

Legolas stared at his friend with frown, though somehow Aragorn could see the surprise on the elf's features.

"I did not treat you as a boy, just as a friend," Legolas replied to his friend.

"It is not good enough!" Aragorn snapped, and let the pain drive his mind, not seeming to see how the hurt from his words hit Legolas.

"Look, Aragorn, now it is not a good time for this… you are bleeding-"

But before he could say more, he was cut off.

"Then when it is going to be a good time for you?" Aragorn's grey eyes glared at him, Aragorn not wishing to let himself be weak in front of the elf.

Legolas ignored the hurtful words, and tried to proceed to keep his friend from falling apart. He needed him to be alive, not the other.

Aragorn cried out as Legolas touched him, and tried to move away from the elf's hand, but ended up crawling on the ground, holding his wrist with one hand, as one lay in the bloodied grass below.

"Please, Aragorn… do not fight me." Legolas sighed heavily, noticing how much strength the man had used to fight against him. "Let me help you."

Aragorn gasped as the pain sent waves through his body, leaving him to crumple to the ground. There was nothing he could do but sink into the welcoming darkness that waited for him.

This was not the way that Legolas wished to act, but knowing that he had no other way to do it, he knelt beside his friend. Moving his hands to hold the man, he settled him upon his horse. Then he mounted, holding the limping form of his friend, while he whispered to Aragorn's horse to come along and follow his trail.

TBC...


End file.
